


the magnus institute but like. an education program

by el145b0uch4rds0up (ultradespair11037)



Series: tma au where everyone is happy because i said so (by fall out boy) [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other, Trans Gerard Keay, Trans Male Character, he/they michael shelley, idk theyre in a school setting, its not mentioned but its there, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up
Summary: there's a very pretty boy in michael's art class and he's having trouble paying attention because of it
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Series: tma au where everyone is happy because i said so (by fall out boy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	the magnus institute but like. an education program

There’s a pretty goth boy in Michael’s art class, and he is making it so excruciatingly hard to focus. 

It was beautiful, how carefully he moved his brush across the canvas, how he’d help others who weren’t as gifted as he was, how he made a point of talking to everyone and laughing with them. There was so much softness behind that dark facade. It was entrancing. 

So when he came up behind him and took hold of his forearm to help guide the brush, saying in his ever-so-soft voice, 

“Just press a little harder, Michael, it’s easy.”

Michael’s heart jumped into their throat, and he unraveled on the spot. Unfortunately, just as soon as he had come up to him, he was gone, pale painted fingers just a ghost on their skin. Someone had called for him again. 

“Gerry, could you help me with this?”

There’s a pretty goth boy in Michael’s art class, and he has a name.

Gerry.

Michael spends the rest of the class repeating it in his head, smiling to themself at how right it felt.


End file.
